Luigi
- In Battle = }} |caption = Nice Peter as Luigi |fullname = Luigi |firstappearance = July 14, 1983 Mario Bros. |born = Unknown |hair = Brown |eyes = Blue |image2 = |ERBnumber = Mario Bros vs Wright Bros |vs = Orville Wright and Wilbur Wright |releasedate = February 16, 2012 |votecount = 45% |location = Mushroom Kingdom |ERBnumber2 = Nice Peter vs EpicLLOYD |image3 = |VerseAppeared = In the Season 2 Preview of Nice Peter vs EpicLLOYD}} Luigi, along with his brother, Mario (played by EpicLLOYD), battled Wilbur Wright and Orville Wright (aka The Wright Brothers), in Mario Bros vs Wright Bros. He was played by Nice Peter. Information on the Rapper Luigi is a fictional character who is featured in the Super Mario Brothers video game series created by Shigeru Miyamoto and related media released by Nintendo. His first appearance was in 1983 for the video game, Mario Bros. Luigi is portrayed as the slightly younger, taller, and thinner version of his fraternal twin brother and Nintendo's mascot, Mario. He usually appears as a sidekick. There have been three games that had Luigi as the protagonist - Mario is Missing!, Luigi's Mansion, and its sequel Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon. Luigi is portrayed jokingly as a loser in some fan comics and in some of the video games because Mario always does everything and gets all the action and Luigi is known usually just as a helper who never gets any credit. ERBoH Bio It's a us! Mario and my brother Luigi! We're from the Super Mario Brothers video game made in Japan, a best selling game for twenty years! We're Italian-American brothers plumbers just trying to save our princess who's in another castle. She was taken by a dick named Bowser. But we've got a lotta tricks up our sleeves, like taking mushrooms to get big, touching stars to become invincible, grabbing flowers to shoot fireballs and eating leaves to give us a sweet raccoon tail so we can fly! As brothers we do everything together. We matching red and green outfits, we go swimming with squids, we drive Karts with our friends and lately we've even been hanging out in a new galaxy together. Except we both don't get the girl. That's all Mario. We've both work hard to save her, but when one of us slides down that flagpole with fireworks going off, goes into the castle and defeats Lord Bowser, it's always Mario who gets the kiss from Princess Peach. I usually spend the night chillin' with Toad. Lyrics (Mario in italics) (Luigi in bold) (Both underlined) Verse 1 Its-a me, Mario! And Luigi, motha *ping*! Why don't you's get back in your biplane and make out with each other? Look at these two! Their lives must have been horrible! Two dorky dudes named Wilbur and Orville! You spent all your time on one machine? Sheesh! If you wanted to fly, you shoulda just eaten this leaf! You should eat something anyway. Look at you so skinny! You might fly like a hawk, but you fight like a kitty! Verse 2 We're serving up an 8-bit fist! Made to order! That'll knock you off the back of your own stupid quarters. Like POW! How you like me now? Spit flames out of our mouths like our name was Bowser! You'll get pummeled! You'll wish you never stumbled out of your little wind tunnel! We've been dropping ba-bombs since we started this song! Sorry, Wright Brothers. This time you chose wrong! Trivia *Mario and Luigi were first hinted at during the end of Nice Peter vs EpicLLOYD. *Luigi was the first character to have a line in a rap battle that gets censored, the second being Donald Trump. This occurs when he and his brother introduce themselves: "...and Luigi, motha *ping*!" **Both Luigi and Donald Trump were played by Nice Peter, and both had the word "fuck" (or some variation of it) censored. *** However, John Lennon vs Bill O'Reilly had an unofficial first video that was censored. If this video is counted, John Lennon was the first to be censored, and Bill O'Reilly the second, making Luigi the third. *Luigi and his brother Mario are the second set of brothers to appear in a rap battle, the first being their opponents, the Wright Brothers. **This is the first time where two teams of rappers battled each other. *He and his brother Mario are the second directly video game characters to appear in ERB, the first being Master Chief, who appeared in the previous battle. **Coincidentally, all three appeared as cameos at the end of Nice Peter vs EpicLLOYD. Category:Epic Rap Battles of History Participant Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Nice Peter Category:Nice Peter vs EpicLLOYD Category:Cameo Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Mario Bros vs Wright Bros Category:Character main pages